Dinner For One
by Juliette D'Ouverture
Summary: Kingsley and Mistress Nora have their way with Juliette.


It's been quite some time since I had used a day just for me. Mon Maitre had collected a couple of gems for his Imperial Collection over the last weeks. It always took a while till things calmed down after a new arrival and everyone settled in. The next installment of his auction had to be planned and organized. All the while the daily shenanigans in the TH continued and the clubs had to run smoothly. In short, I hadn't had time.

But today, today mon Maitre had crossed out the afternoon in his calendar – usually a sign that he met with Le Pretre and it would be late until he returned. My desk was clean for a change and not one of the inhabitants or visitors of the TH needed my attention. Even the dogs were taken care off. Such a seldom coincidence of lucky moments had to be celebrated. After an early morning coffee I had caught a Yoga class before heading into a spa for a long massage and some treatments. On my way home I had checked out some dresses and bought some new lingerie – mon Roi should really learn that these delicate things can be undressed and don't need to be ripped off. Last but not least I had some sushi, in a small almost invisible place close to home where the fish was as fresh as I was used from my home. Now I felt like I was newly born and yarned for a book, a comfy chair and a crackling fire.

The front door creaked a little when I opened it and I made a mental note to get someone to put oil on the hinges before the auction day. The dogs didn't come to great me. Well, I thought while I hung my coat into the cupboard, Sven must still be out on his hike with them. It wasn't that late in the afternoon yet. On the other hand, the rest of the TH was eerily silent as well. I expected at least someone lurking around who used the freedom of cat and lion having left the savanna to turn the music louder than necessary or the TV.

I stopped with my hands still on the hanger and listened. Nothing. Suddenly I felt watched. Goosebumps popped out of my skin as I stepped backwards out of the cupboard and turned around. Had I expected to find mon Roi propped up against the wall behind me or even Le Pretre waiting for me to acknowledge his presence, I was disappointed. There wasn't a living soul sharing the space of the corridor with me. After waiting another moment for a non-living soul to materialize in front of me, my feeling of being watched was so strong that I took the possibility into consideration, I turned back around to close the cupboard door and pick up my bags.

One moment I was closing the door, the next I was pinned against it and mon Maitre's fingers in my hair forced my head back. Damn, I knew I could trust my feelings when it came to being watched!

"What," I inhaled sharply, "What are you doing home, mon Maitre?"

In reply the grip in my hair became even tighter and I could feel mon Roi's breath on my cheek as he growled lowly into my ear.

"You're done yet and ready to tell me where you've been?"

"At the spa," I pressed through clenched teeth. "I've been at the spa and looking for a dress for the auction, mon Roi. I forgot to ask. I am sorry."

"That you did indeed," mon Maitre snarled into my ear. His body was so hard pressed into me, I could feel every muscle twitch at his slightest shifts. "What else did you forget to ask my permission for? Did you eat out?"

"Oui, Monsieur, I had sushi." I admitted meekly.

"And I?"

"I guess you didn't have sushi, mon Maitre."

I winced at the quick, but hard bite into my neck almost where my neck joined my should.

"Non, je n'ai mange pas de sushi. I was waiting to have dinner with you. Now, mon amour, I think I'll have dinner from you." Mon Roi licked my cheek all the way to my ear. There he nibbled my earlobe before he whispered, "You have 5 minutes until I expect you to kneel naked next to the dining room table which is by then covered with a white table cloth."

When I dared to turn away from the door mon Maitre had already sauntered halfway down the hall whistling. I hurried to the laundry room to pick up one of the table cloths that I had already prepared for the auction, then back to the dinning room where I cleared candelabras and flowers from the table before putting the table cloth in place. Last I pulled off my boots, unbuttoned my jeans and slid out of my sweater and top until the last shred of clothe was gone from my body. The moment I kneeled down I saw from the corner of my eyes how the dinning room door opened.

Even the step of mon Roi's riding boots was swallowed by the thick carpet in the TH. Kneeling with my eyes trained on the floor I could only assume his location in the room as he walked towards me. My skin prickled in anticipation. To my surprise two pair of feet stopped at the edge of my field of vision. One pair was small, almost delicate in its high heeled boots. I knew immediately that if I looked up I'd see some kind of red dress, black hair and green, well maybe now black eyes. What the heck was Nora doing here tonight?

Nora's red riding crop tapped under my chin, telling me that I was allowed to look up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Jules, what did I hear? You were a bad girl?"

I glanced fast at mon Roi. He towered over me with his arms folded in front of his chest, yet his face didn't give anything away. I swallowed. Was he really mad with me for going out today? For not asking or telling him first? Or was it all part of the game? My heart sank. I didn't mean to disappoint him.

"Yes Mistress, I was bad." My head dropped again.

The red ridding crop travelled down my torso, dividing my chest and stomach into two even halves. "Then you better be a very good girl now, ma petite chouchoute." Fingers snapped underlined by the sound of a crop swishing through air. "Up!"

I jumped to my feet and stood waiting with my hands folded behind my back and my eyes glued to the floor. I had permission to look, but I still didn't want to.

"On the table, on your back, chop, chop."

As I turned to follow the command the crop swished through the air again and landed crossways on my derriere. I flinched, but didn't slow in my endeavors to climb the table. Once on my back in position Mistress Nora fastened rope ties around my wrist and tied them to the table legs. Mon Roi took hold of my hips and pulled me down till my arms were outstretched and about half of my thighs hung in the air. He then tied my ankles to the table legs and together with Mistress Nora he appraised their work. I didn't even try their ties. They knew their knots and I wouldn't move anywhere until they would let me go again. The realization that I was a toy in their hands sparked as always the fire of desire in me and I could feel how my clit swelled and became heavy.

"Up for some food, Nora?"

"Sure, King. How about a candle light dinner?"

"Sounds romantic. You grab some candles and whatever else you think we need and I'll see what we have in the kitchen."

I heard two different doors open and close. When I was sure I was alone I lifted my head and looked around, but there wasn't really anything to see, but the TH dining room and my outstretched body. So I let my head fall back and used the time alone to try and shift into a more comfortable position with my butt. The mark the crop had left tingled as I wiggled and waggled. I stopped immediately when I heard the sound of a door again.

Mistress Nora returned first. Through the open door I could hear dishes shift and plates bang. Mon Roi was actually determined to eat with me on the table or me as table – that was still up to decision. The kitchen noises were drowned out by some clatter Mistress Nora produced when dropping whatever she had brought onto a sideboard. Before I could look she stood next to me and slipped a blindfold over my eyes.

"No kibitzing, Jules. You promised to be a good girl."

I turned my head back so that it laid flat on the table. Moments later I could hear a match lit closely followed by the smell of it extinguished again. I could only guess that Mistress Nora had lit a candle. I was proven right in my assumption when the first hot drop of wax dripped onto my chest. I hissed in surprise just as the second drop hit a spot right next to the first. My heartbeat was up a notch until my training set in and I concentrated on my breath while the Mistress continued to spill drop after drop of hot fluent wax onto the upper tip of my sternum, not far from my chin. Finally, she planted the candle into the bed she had produced. I could feel the heat of the flame on my face.

"These are rather wide and they are burnt down quite far, but if I were you, I still wouldn't fidget around and cause them to topple over, J."

"Oh, ca pensee vraiment magnifique, ma belle Nora."

Mon Roi had re-entered the room and by the feel of it he had organized himself a candle as well because I worked now through the sensation of wax dripping onto my skin on two different places further down my breast bone. It was all I could do not to moan, but to work through my sweet pain silently and as immobile as possible. And then three candles burnt between my breasts. Their wax ran down their sides with each of my breaths. It was probably an awesome sight which blindfolded as I was I couldn't see. But the click of a phone camera told me, I would be able to see it later.

"Bon, let's serve dinner."

I could tell that plates were placed on the table. Going by the slight vibration of the table left and right of my underarms I'd said they were really close up towards my head. One chair was pulled out and somebody sat down. A swift of air passed over my face and I could smell the delicious aroma of mon Roi. I waited for the second chair to be moved and occupied on my other side. Instead I suddenly felt fingers pull my wet folds apart. A vibrator was entered and turned on.

"Now everyone has something to enjoy," Mistress Nora laughed. "The table better stays silent though, you hear me Jules?"

"Yes, Mistress." In this one second I hated her. Between the dripping wax and the stimulation of my already throbbing cunt it would be an act of highest willpower to blend in with a dead piece of furniture. But I was sure, her crop wasn't far to punish even the slightest slip.

I didn't listen to their idle conversation over whatever dinner mon Roi had arranged in the kitchen. It smelled like fresh salad, maybe some kind of meat or maybe the shrimp fried in a pan and bread. I bit my lip and gnawed on it, counted my heart beats, concentrated on my breathing, tried to dig my finger nails into my palms – too bad that I had had a manicure at the spa and my nails were rather short again – everything to keep the wildfire in check that raced through me and up and down my spine willing it to arch and through my pelvis asking it to dance. I did everything until only one question hammered through my head: How long can a dinner take?

I knew the answer as soon as I lost my fight with myself and broke the silence. I wiggled and a moan slipped my lips, the chatter stopped and the air was suddenly charged.

"Didn't I say that you shall enjoy on silence, ma petite chouchoute?"

"Yes, Mistress. I am sorry, but I couldn't anymore."

A bigger hand grabbed my throat and mon Roi asked, "Who do you belong to again?"

"You, mon Roi."

"And who decides what you can and can't do?"

"That's right. So, do you want to rephrase your reply to the Mistress?"

"Oui, mon Roi. I am sorry Mistress. You said I should be silent and I wasn't. It was my fault."

"That's right." Mon Roi fleetingly caressed my cheek when he pulled his hand back. I might have missed the gesture in the flood of sensations if Mistress Nora hadn't pulled the vibrator meanwhile. In a next step she dragged one candle after the other from my chest making sure to leave remnants of the wax in place or adding new if too much of the wax had broken away with the candle.

I already knew what she planned and was prepared when her riding crop hit my chest for the first time. I worked through the pain and disconnected my mind from my body while the Mistress cleaned my skin from the wax, hitting now and then my nipples too, which were long already almost painfully hard. Her rhythm, my breathing, the flush and fall of the pain – it was almost like a dirty mambo with water melons.

And then it was over and something cool was placed on the red, heated skin. I couldn't tell at first, but soon was sure it was the round food of a wine glass.

"Don't spill any of the red wine on this nice white table cloth, mon amour. But you are allowed to come whenever you want."

With these words I expected to feel mon Roi's fingers on me and in me, his tongue or cock or even the vibrator. What I didn't expect was cool goo dripping on my folds and slowly running down my clit towards my cunt and the table beneath me.

"Dessert!" A finger swapped over my sex and soon after entered my mouth. Between my own saltiness I tasted chocolate pudding. Under different circumstances I would have said 'gross'. But with mon Roi it was more than hot.

He bent down and started to eat me. His thumb rubbed my clit. His tongue washed over my folds and dived into them. I pulled on my tied wishing to get closer, hoping to find a way to grid myself against him. The more I pulled the more the rope ties cut into my wrists. I didn't care. The pain just added to the pleasure, just as the table edge did that pressed into my legs. Mon Roi must feel my urges, but he took his time. He dug his fingers into my thighs until I could feel each and every sickle of his finger nails separately. Whenever I got very close to bursting he slowed down just enough so I couldn't fall over the edge and into the vortex that would carry me away for sure. Had I calmed down a little he would resume his efforts with more force. Until finally, finally the last impulse came and I slid over the brink and down the hole and straight into Paradise with a cry on my lips.

It was a long trip. When I came back panting into the presence of the dining room Mistress Nora and mon Roi had already untied me. Mon Roi had pulled me into his lap on a chair while Nora kissed my hair and cheek and whatever else she could reach. It had been all just a game.


End file.
